Love Mission
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Len yang tengah galau berat karena Rin gadis yang dipuja-pujanya, Kaito dan Rinto yang berusaha membantu sang adik bungsunya ini, serta Hibiki Lui murid baru yang membuat ia kesal. Apakah ia dapat bersama dengan Rin? Lihat saja nanti. *Bad Summary*


"AKU KESAL!" Len terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang, sambil melompat-lompat (?) terus menerus dikamarnya. Beberapa barang bahkan telah berantakan akibat aksi pemuda berambut kuning yang sepertinya sudah _stress_ itu (#Authorditendang).

Tak hanya itu saja.

Aksi Len tersebut bahkan membuat lantai 1 dibawah ikut bergetar saking hebatnya ia melompat (?), membuat _ice cream_ Kaito jatuh seketika hal serupa juga terjadi dengan Rinto yang tengah berada di dapur blender yang tengah ia gunakan untuk membuat jus jeruk pecah seketika mendengar teriakan Len yang spektakuler itu (?).

"Ada apa ini? Oh, Dewa Jeruk sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ujar Rinto yang langsung panik melihat blender yang pecah dan jus yang memuncrat keluar(?).

"Ice Cream ku!" Kaito menjerit histeris menatap naas ice creamnya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai (?).

"Kaito-_nii_, ada suatu teriakan yang membuat blendernya pecah dan jus jeruknya tumpah!" teriak Rinto yang langsung berlari menuju Kaito, sang kakak tertua.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya?! Ada suatu getaran yang terus saja sehingga membuat ice cream ku tumpah!" teriak Kaito tak kalah histerisnya.

"Dewa jeruk telah memberiku peringatan! Sepertinya kita telah dikutuk!" ujar Rinto berlari-lari _gaje_ (?).

"Siapa yang berani mengutuk kita, oh Tuhan beri kami pertolongan! Aku masih mau hidup tenang dengan Miku dan _ice cream _ku!" ujar Kaito yang ikut-ikutan berlari _gaje_.

Mereka terus-terusan berlari _gaje_ selama sepuluh menit.

"Tunggu! Kemana Len?!" tanya Kaito yang sudah kelelahan akibat olahraga _gaje_ yang dilakukannya bersama Rinto (?).

"Benar juga, kemana dia? Jangan-jangan Len telah hilang atau diubah menjadi debu!" ujar Rinto histeris.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju kamar Len.

"AKU KESALL!" dan teriakan spektakuler itu masih terdengar dari sana.

"Len! Buka pintunya! Kau kenapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau pasti dikutuk karena menghina jeruk! Ayo segera minta maaf!" ujar Rinto yang langsung menggedor pintu kamar Len.

"Benar Len! Ayo buka pintunya atau akan aku dobrak!" ujar Kaito ikutan menggedor pintu.

Tak ada jawaban hanya teriakan gila yang masih terdengar dari kamar itu.

"Baiklah, Len! Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain, Rinto bantu aku!" ujar Kaito yang sudah mengambil persiapan untuk mendobrak disusul oleh Rinto.

1

2

3

_BRAKK!_

Dapat terlihat tubuh dua makhluk - aneh yang terbujur tak berdaya diatas lantai. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Tentu saja karena saat mereka hendak mendobrak Len telah terlebih dahulu membuka pintunya, membuat kedua makhluk itu berakhir naas diatas lantai.

"Ada apa?! Kalian berisik! Mengganggu ketenangan!" ujar Len marah-marah.

"Aww..," Kaito mengelus lengannya yang masih sakit, "Kau yang sudah gila Len! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Berteriak serta membuat getaran yang membuat kami sial!"

"Benar! Teriakanmu membuat blendernya pecah! Dan jus jerukku gagal dibuat!" sambung Rinto histeris.

"KALIAN YANG BODOH! PENDERITAAN KALIAN BAHKAN TIDAK SEBANDING DENGANKU!" teriak Len dengan _volume_ yang melebihi normal.

Kaito dan Rinto _sweatdrop _seketika.

"WOI BERISIK!" sebuah lemparan mendarat tepat didekat meja Len yang menghadap kearah jendela yang terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut bewarna hijau menatap tajam dari arah jendela yang tak jauh darisana.

"Maafkan, kami Gumiya," ujar Kaito yang sudah selesai dari _sweatdrop_ nya(?).

"Jadi Len, kau ada masalah apa? Dan harap turunkan volume suaramu," ujar Rinto meringgis menatap adik bungsunya yang terlihat sudah benar-benar seperti gorilla ngamuk (#Authorditendanglen).

"Rin ku! Rinny ku!"

"Kenapa dengan Rin?" tanya Kaito dan Rinto kompak, jelas mereka kenal siapa Rin yang dimaksud Len, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang udah Len suka ralat cinta dari SD.

"Dia terlihat akrab dengan si _shota_ sialan itu!" ujar Len kesal kembali melakukan aktivitasnya tadi, melompat-lompat.

"Shota?" Kaito dan Rinto sukses saling berpandangan.

"SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN HIBIKI LUI! BOCAH SHOTA YANG BARU SAJA PINDAH KE KELASKU!" ujar Len kesal dengan volume gila-gilaan (lagi?!).

Dan sebuah lemparan kembali melayang ke rumah tersebut.

"Len turunkan volumemu! Atau kau akan semakin membuat Gumiya marah," ujar Rinto yang sudah merinding disko ketika melihat Gumiya yang sudah siap dengan granat nya disana.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hibiki Lui itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku kesal! Bocah _shota_ satu itu, terlihat cari perhatian kepada Rin! Dan Rin ku yang manis itu malah begitu meladeninya! Aku kesal! Demi pisang-pisang imut yang lezat itu aku kesal!" ujar Len.

"Ya ampun Len, hanya karena itu kau marah-marah seperti ini? Kurang kerjaan sumpah," Kaito dan Rinto _facepalm_.

"Jelas saja! Aku sudah cinta sama Rin sejak kelas 1 SD masa bocah _shota_ yang baru saja ia kenal malah lebih akrab dengannya! Apa-apaan ini!"

Kaito dan Rinto saling berpandangan seakan saling bertukar pikiran untuk meredakan kegilaan sang adik yang terlalu lebay ini.

"Uhmmm, Len kami bisa saja membantumu," ujar Kaito.

"Bagaimana?!"

"Dengan syarat kau menurut dengan cara-cara yang akan kami berikan, dan juga berhenti bersikap terlalu lebay hanya karena seorang gadis," sambung Rinto.

"Baiklah…, tapi beritahu aku caranya!" ujar Len semangat.

Kaito dan Rinto menghela nafas lega.

Kaito lalu mendekati telinga Len, membisikkan ide hasil telepati mereka (?),

Len terlihat ragu, "Apa itu bisa berjalan lancer? Maksudku aku sedikit tidak mempercayai kalian."

"Kau tidak percaya kepada kami, Len? Oh Dewa jeruk bagaiman mungkin?! Kau lupa bagaimana Lenka bertekuk lutut kepadaku?" ujar Rinto dengan bangga menyebutkan nama sang pacar.

"Dan juga bagaimana Meiko dan Miku memperebutkanku? Sebelum akhirnya aku memilih Miku -_chan_ yang manis itu," kali ini giliran sang kakak sulung yang berbangga diri.

"Uhmmm…, Baiklah."

Kaito dan Rinto tersenyum puas, sementara Len masih ragu dengan rencana-rencana kakaknya.

Apakah ia bisa mendapatkan Rin? Lihat saja nanti.

* * *

**Ah saya kembali ^^ yah saya tahu ini fic -_- gaje kedua setelah Baby!Baby! sepertinya..., untuk chapter pertama memang sengaja saya arahkan kepada Len,Kaito, dan Rinto tiga saudara stress (?). Di chapter kedua nanti mungkin efek gajenya akan berkurang atau bertambah XDD yah lihat saja nanti. Jangan lupa review nya ^^**

**nb : untuk informasi tentang mereka mungkin akan diperjelas di chapter 2**


End file.
